Missing you
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Takes place in season 2 of Digimon. Gatomon and Kari's POV's. I warn you now ther is quite a bit of time skippage in it. Well read and enjoy :D.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to Toei Animation**__**.  
**__**Rating  
OCs  
A/N: I am going by the English Dub version of the name. I apologize in advance for any misspellings as I haven't watched the show since Toon Disney became Disney XD, which by the way bites majorly.**__**  
**_  
Gatomon's POV  
It's been three years almost four since I saw Kari last. I still have the whistle she gave me, but I lost my power ring. I am a Champion level Digimon and now that I lost my tail ring, I am at the level of a Rookie Digimon. Patamon tells me that him and the others can't Digivovle with those dark towers about. I hope Kari returns soon, I miss her.  
"Gatomon we need to get out of here" Agumon says grabbing my paw. Agumon is the partner of Kari's older brother Tai. Agumon and Gabumon are like the older brothers of us, the Digidestined Digimon.  
"Okay Agumon, but where are we going" I ask him  
Agumon leads me to a cave where Patamon, Biyumon, and Tentomon are already there.  
"So whats the plan" Tentomon asks, and I realize that they are looking at me.  
"Honestly I have no idea and since I lost my tail ring, I am at same power level as you guys" I respond, "But if Kari and the others were here they would kick the Digimon Emporers butt."  
"I miss T.K." Patamon says landing on my head, the way he use to do when T.K. was around. He noticed that he was on my head and made a move to settle back on the ledge he was previously occupying.I stop him, as I know it is a comfort thing for him.  
"I get a feeling they will be coming back soon" Biyumon comments.  
"So do I" Tentomon agreed.  
Patamon and I glance at each other. Patamon and myself have been getting that feeling for a while now.

Kari's POV  
It is almost time for the new school year. I have been thinking a lot about my Digimon partner Gatomon. I wonder if she still has the whistle I gave her when the gate to the Digital World closed. I missed her, her soft fur, her gentle deamor with me but tough with most of the others.  
"Kari incoming" My brother Tai shouts as a soccer ball comes flying through the air at me.  
"I got it Tai" I call out quickly getting the ball under control.  
My older brother and I are two of the eight Digidestined. My brother holds the crest of Courage while I had the crest of Light.

The next day I am reunited with Gatomon, but her tail ring is gone. She explained to me that a Unicornmon had been enslaved by this guy calling himself the Digimon Emporor. This Emporor guy had the Digimon he enslaved attack any Digimon that escaped the dark rings. Davis gets a Digimon named Veemon and the Digiegg of Courage, Tai' crest, which makes Veemon Armor Digivolve in to Flamedramon.

The following two days sees that Yolei and Cody both get their Digimon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon respectively. Yolei has the Digiegg of Love, which was Sora's crest. Cody got the Digiegg of Knowledge, which was Izzy's crest. Hawkmon digivovles to Haslemon with the Digiegg of Love. Aramadillomon digivovles to Digmon with the Digiegg of Knowledge. T.K. and I find our Digieggs with our crests in a cave. With them Gatomon digivovles to Nefertimon, and Patamon digivovles to Pegasusmon. Both digivovling with the respect Digieggs to our crests, our Digivices upgraded to the D3s as Izzy now calls them.

Its been awhile now. Yolei, Davis and Cody all have secondary Digi-eggs. Davis found his second one, the Digi-egg of Friendship, Matt's crest, which allowed V-mon to armor Digivovle to Raidramon. V-mon's digivoultion to Raidramon resulted after The Digimon Emperor or Ken Ichjoji had enslaved Agumon and forced him to Digivolve into a virus version of MetalGreymon. After Agumon was realesed he told us that he had Digivolved several times into SkullGreymon, I have never seen this form and based on ther reactions of the other older Digidestined I don't think I want to. Yolei's second Digiegg was the Digiegg of Sincerity, Mimi's crest, which allowed Hawkmon to Armor digvovle to Shurimon. A Digitamamon had been taken over by a dark ring and was being a jerk to everyone. Cody's Second Digiegg was the Digiegg of Realibilty, Joe's crest, which allowed his partner to armor digivovle to Submarimon. Submarimon defeated a Seadramon that caused us to be sealed in an oil drilling platform.

Ken has made a horrible Digimon named Chimeramon. It is a mix of powerful Digimon, all of its parts are those of the original Digidestineds Champion forms with the exception of Angemon and Gatomon. T.K. is really upset, he hates the powers of darkness more than I do. Agumon and the other Digimon tell me it was because of a Digimon named Devimon that after Patamon digivovle to Angemon for the first time he got reconfigured. He has the other Digidestined scared. In the core of Kens base we find the Digiegg of Miracles, with the crest of Kindness hidden in it. V-mon armor digivovled to Mangamon but he quickly ran out of power. Wormmon, Ken's Partner Digimon gave up his energy to destory the monster. Ken fell to pieces after Wormmon died, he left the Digital World. As it turned out the crest of Kindness belonged to Ken.

Gatomon's POV  
The control spires are being turned into evil digimon by Arukenimon. The others can now digivovle to their Champion forms. V-mon has now digivolved to X-veemon. Hawkmon to Aquliamon, Armadillomon to Ankylomon, and Wormmon to Stingmon. Patamon is glad that he can now freely digivovle to Angemon. Now X-veemon and Stingmon have DNA digivovled to Pliadramon, it leaves the rest of us wondering who is our DNA digvolving partner. Arukenimon has made BlackWarGreymon out of 100 control spires. He disregarded her and went on a quest to destroy the Destiny stones. We passed through the area where I had lost my tail ring. Kari and the others decided to help look for Kari, Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormon and myself had slipped into a dark area of the Digital World. Yolei thought she spotted my tail ring down a cliff. Kari and Ken saw something that caused them both to freak out. Kari confessed that she saw the dark ocean. Yolei got hysterical and Kari slapped her. That surprised not only me but Hawkmon, Yolei and Kari herself. Kari apolgized, and Yolei said that she wishes that she could learn when to keep quiet. Yolei noted that Kari is nice to everyone and doesn't step on anyones toes. Ken and Wormmon helped us back up the cliff. We started walking again. As we continued walking Kari inform Yolei that Kari and Ken are alike, that they keep too much inside. All of a sudden Kari and Ken took off running saying they heard an ocean. It was the dark ocean, the very one that I helped Kari escape a while back ago, and the first time in a very long time that I had digivolved to Angewomon. Kari began questioning if the darkness was inside her. Then Blossommon made an appearance. Hawkmon and Wormmon both digivovled to their champion stages. Kari started freaking out, she said that she wasn't strong enough to fight the darkness. Yolei slapped Kari to snap her to her senses. Yolei told Kari that Kari was the strongest person she knew. The girls were surrounded in a pink light. It was then Aquliamon and myself DNA Digivolved to Silphymon to destory Blossommon who was made of control spires. Ken was amazed by Aquilamon and myselfs power as Silphymon. As soon as we destoryed Blossommon we reverted to Pururmon and Salamon. Salamon being my rookie form and Pururumon being Hawkmon's Fresh form. Even as Salamon I knew Cody was uneasy about being T.K.'s DNA digivolution partner.

Kari's POV  
I feel bad about Cody being T.K.'s DNA digivolution partner. Salamon tells me that she thinks it will be a long time before Cody and T.K. have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. Tai came in to my room and was surprised to see Salamon. Normally Gatomon reverts to Salamon when she is too tired to keep in her normal form. But it is good to see Salamon, even though I did not meet her in this form as she had natural digivolved to Gatomon before I met her.

BlackWarGreymon gave up his body to seal the Highton View Terrace Digiport. We were brought into a dimesion other than the Digital World. We found out MaloMyostismon was the one in control of everything. Everyone in the world now has a Digimon, and can freely visit the Digital World. All of us crest and digiegg digidestined have decided to continue our lives with our partners and we don't have to worry about an evil entities threating the digital world anymore. We still meet in the Digital World from time to time. We will still protect the Digital World when we have to and it will be the next generation's responablity when they are old enough.

**The End  
A/N: I loved watching Digimon as a kid. I was really into the whole Digimon and Pokemon thing. The reason why I did Gatomon and Kari was because I really liked them and My Favorite Digimon was Gatomon. I love Gatomon's Mega form Magnadramon which was never shown in the TV series but appeared in the Digimon: The Movie here in the States. Anyway Good, Bad or in between? Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like. No Flames please.**


End file.
